1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to an SERDES (serialization/deserialization circuit) and a data processing system relating to first and second clock signals.
2. Related Art
For signal input/output of different circuits, an SERDES is required, which converts a parallel signal outputted from any one circuit into a serial signal, and converts a serial signal outputted from another circuit into a parallel signal.
When any one of the different circuits is operated according to a clock signal having a relatively low frequency (for convenience, referred to as a low speed clock), a system must follow the operation speed of the circuit which is operated according to the low speed clock, even though the circuit can be operated according to a clock signal having a high frequency (for convenience, referred to as a high speed clock). In this case, the system is inevitably operated at low speed.